La Leccion
by Melinka Arasy
Summary: Las ironias de la vida que permiten enseñar una leccion a los niños.


LA LECCIÓN

Pocos años habían transcurrido desde la titánica lucha contra Majin Boo, desde entonces la tierra estaba en completa armonía y los guerreros Z comenzaron a vivir en paz dejando poco a poco sus duros entrenamientos.

Lógicamente que tanto Goku como Vegeta se oponían tajantemente a esta situación, bueno era entendible ya que ambos pertenecían a una raza guerrera, y fue por ello que ambos pusieron las mayores objeciones cuando Bulma y Milk decidieron que ya era tiempo de que sus retoños entraran a estudiar. Para los saiyas era inadmisible que los niños olvidaran que ante todo eran guerreros, ellas, comprendiendo que sus parejas nunca transarían con esto, decidieron que lo mejor seria que sus hijos hicieran ambas cosas simultáneamente, es decir, mientras asistieran a clases por las mañanas, en las tardes podían entrenar.

Y así fue como Goten y Trunks entraron al colegio más prestigioso de Ciudad Satán, el "Satan School". A decir verdad no eran alumnos muy brillantes que digamos y era bastante común ver a sus madres en el establecimiento justificando algunas de sus travesuras.

Un día, más temprano de lo habitual, los niños iban lentamente caminando a sus casas sin dirigirse palabra alguna, el silencio poco característico de ellos fue rápidamente extinguiéndose cuando Trunks lo rompió.

\- Goten, eres un tonto - le dijo a su amigo mientras le daba un pequeño empujón.

\- Es que no me di cuenta - se disculpó inocentemente - En todo caso, Trunks, fue súper chistoso - continuó comenzando a reír.

\- Eso si... jajajajajaja... fue casi tan chistoso como cuando incendiamos el laboratorio de mamá...

\- ...jijijijijij... o como cuando votamos el pilar de la torre del Maestro Karin...

\- ...jajajajaja... o como cuando...

Con lo "graciosas" de sus remembranzas ninguno de los dos se percato de que cerca de ahí había un Ki muy poderoso y que ellos conocían bastante bien...

\- ¡¿No se supone que ustedes deberían estar en la escuela?! - inquirió la voz vigorosamente.

-¡PAPÁ!

\- ¡SEÑOR VEGETA!

Los niños dejaron de reír en el acto preguntándose por qué Kamisama era tan cruel al hacer que Vegeta fuera el primero en escuchar sus confesiones.

\- ¡Estoy esperando una respuesta, jovencitos! - continuó Vegeta cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos como solo él sabe hacerlo, lo cual intimidó más aún a los pequeños.

\- Es que... - se interrumpió Trunks esperando alguna iluminación de último minuto que le permitiera inventar alguna alternativa de la verdad.

\- ¡Es que nos suspendieron! - dijo intempestivamente Goten ganando una mirada bastante reprobatoria de su amigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!... jajajajaja - a Vegeta le pareció muy chistosa la hazaña, pero después de pensar como se pondría Bulma cambió bruscamente de parecer - ¡¿han pensado cuanto los van a castigar esta vez?!... para que se hagan una idea va a ser tanto como cuando incendiaron el laboratorio de tu madre o como cuando votaron el pilar de la torre de ese gato...

Los niños palidecieron instantáneamente al recordar a lo que él se refería... ¡LES HABÍAN PROHIBIDO JUNTARSE POR CASI MÁS DE UN MES!... esos fueron los días más aburridos de sus vidas que ellos recordaban... Casi llorando comenzaron a justificarse ante Vegeta.

\- Es que estábamos jugando papá, y empuje a Goten...

\- y yo también lo empuje...

\- y nuevamente lo empuje yo...

\- y yo...

\- y luego no nos dimos cuenta hasta que habíamos destrozado el salón de clases cuando Goten me empujó convertido en SSJ.

\- eso fue lo que pasó, señor Vegeta, enserio, no le diga a mi mamá ¿ya?

\- si papá, nos descontrolamos y no medimos nuestras fuerzas...

\- será un secreto de los tres ¿ya, señor Vegeta? - insistió el humildemente Goten.

\- si papá ¿quieres?.

El príncipe saiyajins había guardado un completo silencio escuchando atentamente el relato de los pequeños y cuando este concluyo pareció analizar una y otra vez lo que sus oídos habían escuchado... un brusco incremento de su Ki fue lo que ambos sintieron cuando él estalló.

\- ¡TRUNKS! ¿ME ESTAS QUERIENDO DECIR QUE TE DESCONTROLASTE?

\- s-si papá pero... - contestó tímidamente el niño.

\- ¡PERO NADA! ESTO ES INADMISIBLE ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN SAIYAJINS SE DESCONTROLE? ¿ACASO NO PIENSAN EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS QUE PUEDEN ACARREAR SUS ACTOS?... AHORA ME DOY CUENTA QUE SUS MADRES TENÍAN RAZÓN ¡USTEDES NECESITAN UNA IMAGEN PATERNA QUE LES ENSEÑE UNA BUENA LECCIÓN!... EN MARCHA MOCOSOS, VAMOS A BUSCAR A KAKAROTTO.

Los niños nunca lo habían visto tan enfadado, por lo general él solo se reía de sus travesuras, así que para no agravar aun más la situación lo siguieron, a una distancia segura, sin hacer alguna objeción.

\- Trunks, ¿mi papá se enojará tanto como el tuyo?

\- no se Goten, pero si mi papá dijo que un saiyajins nunca se descontrola, lo mas seguro es que si.

\- ¿crees que nos castiguen sin comer? - preguntó preocupadamente.

\- espero que no porque tengo mucha hambre.

Vegeta ya estaba en el Templo Sagrado hablando con Goku cuando los niños llegaron ahí.

\- ¡¿qué cosa me estas diciendo, Vegeta?!

\- lo que escuchaste Kakarotto, que nuestros hijos irresponsablemente se descontrolaron destruyendo un salón de clases.

\- no lo puedo creer ¡cómo si nosotros les hubiésemos dado semejante ejemplo!... creo que debemos darles una buena lección.

\- ¡¿y a qué crees que vine a aquí?! ¡¿acaso pensaste que veníamos de visita?!

Goku no se veía para nada contento con lo que le habían contado, para él era increíble que los niños hubiesen hecho lo él le estaba relatando, así que se dirigió donde ellos estaban y les consulto:

\- ¿es cierto lo que me dijo Vegeta? - preguntó escuetamente.

\- ¡KAKAROTTO! ¿estas insinuando que soy mentiroso? - interrumpió el príncipe saiyajins algo molesto.

El aludido se giró lentamente para responderle de frente en un tono bastante irreverente.

\- la verdad es que contigo nunca se sabe...

El ofendido Vegeta empuño su mano acumulando energía pero justo en el momento en que la iba a lanzar miró a su hijo y recordó instantáneamente que le quería dar una lección de autocontrol y golpeando al insolente, control de su espíritu era lo que precisamente no le iba a demostrar, así que contó hasta 10... bueno hasta 100 y se relajo... un poco.

Goku no comprendió porqué él no lo había golpeado, en otras ocasiones por menos se habían transado a golpes, pero su ágil cerebro llegó a una rotunda conclusión que no demoró en dar a conocer a los presentes:

¡¿no peleas conmigo por qué sabes que soy más fuerte?!

Esto era lo que le faltaba ¡QUÉ EL MALDITO DE KAKAROTTO LE REFREGARA EN LA CARA QUE ERA MÁS FUERTE QUE ÉL!... su Ki se incrementó violentamente, sin embargo, aferrándose a su firme convicción de que Goku era un estúpido, se contuvo otra vez...

Piccoro, que estaba en ese momento en el interior del templo, al sentir la brusca acumulación de energía se asomo al exterior y desde ahí siguió contemplando la escena.

Goten y Trunks no se percataban de la magistral clase de autocontrol que estaban recibiendo por parte de Vegeta ya que solo veían el gotear de sangre de sus manos empuñadas tan violentamente.

\- ¡KA-KA-RO-TTO! ¿qué vamos a hacer con los niños? - dijo de la forma más relajada que pudo

\- ¿con respecto a qué?

\- ¡GGGGRRRRRR!...

Para Piccoro no pasó desapercibida la transformación del rostro de Vegeta... las venas de su frente se marcaban notoriamente y sus dientes estaban apretados bastante fuerte, aunque sus ojos despedían mucha ira, la vibración de sus pupilas denotaba el gran esfuerzo que hacía por contenerse.

Yo creo, Vegeta, que debiéramos demostrarles que nosotros nunca nos descontrolamos.

El nameku intervino para si mismo diciéndose: "nosotros es mucha gente, hasta a mi me desesperas a veces Goku... realmente Vegeta es digno de admiración".

\- ¡¿y a qué crees que vine?!... ¡además tu no haces las cosas muy fáciles que digamos!.

\- ¿a qué te refieres, Vegeta?, no te entiendo...

\- no me extraña - pensó Picoro.

\- no me extraña - dijo el saiyajins.

\- ¿qué cosa? – dijo Goku.

El príncipe hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no agredirlo, su idiotez lo sacaba de quicio... bueno a cualquiera.

\- ¿sabes Kakarotto?

\- no, no sé.

Los niños, sentados en las escaleras del templo, giraban sus cabezas como si estuvieran en un partido de tenis, donde la pelota era el dialogo que sus padres llevaban a cabo.

\- ya sé cual fue la real causa por la que te echaron del planeta Vejita.

\- ¿a si? ¿y cuál es? - preguntó intrigado Goku.

Vegeta comprendió que si seguía conteniéndose iba a terminar matando al sujeto, así que optó por sacar su ira en agresiones verbales... era la única forma que conocía para no golpear a alguien a pesar de lo que este le digiera, y con Bulma, este método siempre le daba buenos resultados.

\- no fue por tu bajo nivel de pelea, sino por tu insignificante coeficiente intelectual

\- ¡Vegeta, yo no soy ningún idiota! - aclaró el ofendido.

\- si, si, si, lo que tu digas Kakarotto - se mofó el príncipe.

Goku se fastidió mucho con el comentario, ya que desde que estaba viviendo en el templo, se dedicaba a estudiar arduamente con la ayuda de Dende porque estaba aburrido de que todos pensaran que era un retardado mental.

\- ¡VE-GE-TA! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME INSULTES FRENTE A MI HIJO!

Vegeta ahora estaba tranquilo, y se sentía orgulloso (¿más se puede?) de poder guardar la compostura.

\- Goten, ¿vez como se comporta mi papá?, no se altera nunca... cómo me gustaría ser como él.

\- a mi también, Trunks.

Piccoro estaba muy asombrado de la serenidad del Ki del saiya y decidió ir por Bulma al interior del Templo para que también viera la hazaña de su pareja.

\- Bulma, que bueno que viniste justo hoy a reparar la antena parabólica - le dijo Piccoro.

\- es lo menos que podía hacer después de que Trunks la rompió la ultima vez que vino - respondió ella alegremente denotando así el buen ánimo que tenía.

\- Vegeta esta aquí.

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿ya vino a molestar a Goku?!- dijo comenzándose a preocupar.

\- no, mejor ven a verlo con tus propios ojos - le dijo misteriosamente el namekusejins.

Ella, haciéndose miles de negativas conjeturas, lo siguió al exterior.

Pero ahí las cosas estaban cambiando radicalmente a como las había percibido Piccoro, aunque Vegeta seguía ultraconcentrado en su autocontrol y los niños asombrados por lo que veían, ninguno se percató del fuerte incremento del Ki de Goku, estaba muy enfadado por el comentario anterior, ¡QUIEN SE CREÍA ESE MECHAS DE CLAVO PARA VENIR A TRATARLO ASÍ! ¡¿ACASO PENSARÁ QUE POR SER EL PRÍNCIPE DE SU RAZA TIENE DERECHO A INSULTARLO DE ESA MANERA?!... ¡NO, CLARO QUE NO!

Goku tensó los músculos de todo su cuerpo y juntó levemente sus palmas...

\- ¡KAME! - dijo casi inaudiblemente mientras dirigía sus brazos hacia atrás - ¡HAME! - una brillante luz se comenzaba a vislumbrar entre sus manos - ¡HA! - y un poderoso rayo de energía salió hacia delante impactando de lleno en el pecho de Vegeta.

El agredido, pillado con la guardia baja, fue a dar a una de las cúpulas del templo sagrado destruyéndola casi por completo... los niños, con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, no podían creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos ¡GOKU HABÍA EMPEZADO UNA GRESCA SIN RAZÓN ALGUNA!

Vegeta se paró en el acto, esto era más de lo que podía soportar... su Ki estallo formando un aura dorada alrededor de su cuerpo, extendió su mano izquierda comenzando a acumular energía en ella, apuntó y dis... una voz, es decir un grito, le hizo perder la concentración...

\- ¡VEGETA! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

\- ¡BU-BULMA!... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? - respondió el saiya olvidando completamente su afán de venganza.

\- ¡MIRA COMO DEJASTE EL TEMPLO! ¡¿TE ATREVES HACER UNA BARBARIDAD ASÍ DELANTE DE TU HIJO?! ¡ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE! ¡¿QUÉ EJEMPLO LE ESTAS DANDO A TRUNKS?! ¡DE SEGURO MAÑANA EL NIÑO VA A LLEGAR DICIENDOME QUE DESTROZÓ UN SALÓN DE CLASES Y YO ¿QUÉ LE VOY A DECIR?!

Al escuchar la última frase Trunks sonrió al comprender que Vegeta nunca le diría a su madre la embarradita que se habían mandado ese día en el colegio, ya que si lo hacía, ella de seguro los castigaría a ambos por igual.

\- ¡¿AHORA CON QUE CARA VOY A VENIR A TEMPLO SABIENDO QUE EL OTRO DÍA TRUNKS DESTROZO LA ANTENA Y AHORA TU, LA HERMOSA CÚPULA!?

\- pe-pero Bulma - trato de hacerse escuchar el afligido saiyajins.

-¡PERO NADA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERME PASAR POR ESTOS DISGUSTOS A PESAR DE MIS CINCO MESES DE EMBARAZO?!... ¡NOS VAMOS INMEDIATAMENTE PARA LA CASA!

\- Bulma - intercedió Picoro.

-¡NO ES CONTIGO EL PROBLEMA ASÍ QUE CIERRA LA BOCA!

Goku pareció por fin darse cuenta del problema y acercándose al saiya le preguntó:

\- Vegeta, ¿cuando le vamos a dar esa lección a los niños?.

Él se giró en el acto con los ojos llenos de rabia y frustración y extendiendo sus brazos decidió ahorcar al incordiable ser...

\- ¡VEGETA, TE ESTOY VIENDO! - grito Bulma desde un costado.

\- Ggggrrrrhhh - fue la única expresión que manifestó antes de subir boca cerrada al aerocoche - ¡tu ni me mires, mocoso! - le dijo a su hijo que ya se encontraba ahí.

El camino de retorno a la Corporación Cápsula fue un infierno por los gritos de la mujer. Trunks hizo real caso a la recomendación de su padre, en un rincón guardo completo silencio y nisiquiera alzo la vista... al final de cuentas buena culpa tenía él de esta situación.

Mientras en la plataforma del templo, Goku se había ido a comer junto a Goten, Piccoro, con la sabiduría de Kamisama, meditaba sobre lo que acababa de contemplar:

\- Bueno, una vez vi esto mismo en casa de Goku, es increíble como los seres mas fuertes del universo son dominados por una mujer... quizás hay algo más, tal vez sea aquello a lo que le llaman "estar enamorado"... pero yo no entiendo nada de eso- se dijo con cara de pregunta.

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador en la habitación principal de la C.C., todos los días Bulma se levantaba temprano para llevar a su hijo al colegio, pero esa mañana fue distinta:

\- Bulmita, no te levantes yo llevaré a Trunks a la escuela, y no te preocupes que también pasaré por Goten - le comunico sumisamente el saiya.

\- Que eres lindo Vegeta... - respondió ella entresueños presagiando que la tormenta de su enojo había amainado.

Ese día fue Vegeta quien justifico la travesura de los niños en la dirección del establecimiento: "aquella calamidad no se volvería a suscitar y los gastos de las reparaciones obviamente pasarían por las manos de la familia Brief".

Él saiya ya había cumplido y ahora le tocaba volver a sus entrenamientos, pero cuando quiso desaparecer de ahí volando escucho a Trunks que le decía sonriéndole inocentemente:

\- ¡papá, eres lo máximo! yo quisiera tener el mismo autocontrol que tienes tu

\- si señor Vegeta, ¡usted es grandioso! - agregó Goten.

\- ¿a qué se refieren enanos? - preguntó intrigado pensando que era una broma de mal gusto.

\- papá, todas las cosas que te dijo el señor Goku, y mi mamá y aún así no les hiciste nada... ¡eres el mejor!

El príncipe se sonrió para si e hinchó su pecho lleno de orgullo paterno. Dispuesto a partir, un pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza lo retuvo un último momento:

\- Goten, sin la ayuda de tu padre nunca les habría podido enseñar esa lección.

Una gran sonrisa inundó los rostros de los pequeños saiyas, ambos tenían padres extraordinarios, para ellos, los mejores del universo.


End file.
